1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure comprise a devices that can be secured to bone tissue and methods of securing the devices. In specific exemplary embodiments, a device may be secured to a spinous process of a vertebra. In other exemplary embodiments, a device may be secured to a calvarial flap or other bone tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
The pedicle screw is a common medical device currently used to attach components to a patient's vertebrae. While providing a stable platform to attach components to vertebrae, the pedicle screw has inherent drawbacks in its use. Such drawbacks include the difficulty in accessing the portion of the vertebrae needed to insert the pedicle screw. In addition, there are risks of serious injuries to the patient when using a pedicle screw to penetrate a vertebra in a region close to the nerves of the spinal cord.
Systems and methods for treatment for various spinal conditions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,599 and 6,440,169, incorporated herein by reference. Additional systems and methods of treatment have been disclosed in “Interspinous Process Decompression for Neurogenic Intermittent Claudication Secondary to Degenerative Lumbar Spinal Stenosis”, Global Surgery—Future Directions 2005 by Patrick Simons, also incorporated herein by reference.